bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/TRBG: The Sequel
Chapter #1: Back to Bullworth I was with Raven, hand in hand walking to school. It's the first day of school and it means it's my junior year. "I wonder how miserable your cousin is doing, with all the student community service, that she was forced to do." I asked Raven. "Well she and Derby had to be candy-stripers at the hospital, the retirement home, and had to clean the graffiti in New Coventry." Raven answered, "So very miserable." "Good." I said. We went up to the school where we saw Absinthe waiting for us. We came up to her. "Hey Absinthe." Raven greeted. "Hello." Absinthe greeted back. "Have you had a good summer?" I asked. "Well I did see my grandmother die, in front of me from a heart attack." Absinthe lamented. "My condolences." I mournfully said. "No need, my parents got $50,000 dollars in her will. So my college fund is sound." Absinthe explained. We walked inside the school gates to see that everything at Bullworth Academy has changed. The little kids are not so little anymore; the Jocks are talking to the Nerds, without the Nerds even being beaten up; the Preps and Greasers are being friendly with each other. And even the Bullies are friendly with everyone else, including the new students. "Man I really set things right at Bullworth." I exclaimed softly. "This happened over the summer, while you were in London and New York respectively." Absinthe explained. "How did it happen?" Raven asked. "It started in July when Annie was dating Dan, and when Lola broke up with Johnny to be with Justin." Absinthe continued to explain. "What about the other Goths?" I asked, concerning my clique. "The rivalry between the Goths and Preps are still active, but to a lesser extent." Absinthe clarified. Ember and Grimore came by us. They we're holding hands, as they did. "Hey." Grimore tersely said. "Hey." Me, Raven, and Absinthe said in unison. "Where's Orpheus?" I asked. "Well he's with his friends, crying profusely." Ember answered. "Why?" Raven asked. "Well Kirby's parents found out he was dating Orpheus and was transferred to another school, which what I heard was a catholic school in his home state of Texas." Ember lamented. I went to the school parking lot to see Orpheus crying so hard his eyeliner started to run. "I heard what happened." I consoled. "Really?" I he asked while not looking at me. "Yes." I said bluntly. "I can't believe Kirby's parents we're devout Catholics, and thinks I was corrupting their son." Orpheus said while wiping his tears with his black sleeves, his eyeliner now smeared. "Can't blame them." I quipped. "Well I know for a fact Cornelius, Gord, and Vance are like me and Kirby, and Jimmy is currently dating Zoe, so no one else was like him." Orpheus continued to cry again. "Jimmy's bi?" I asked in confusion. "Yeah, he only kissed me once and that was it." Orpheus said recalling an encounter with Jimmy. "Well don't let it get to you." I said while Orpheus sleeve was rolled up, it showed a slew of slits on his wrist, "You cut yourself!" I said noticing his wrist. "Yeah, I can't stop thinking what Kirby's parents said to Me." Orpheus lamented. "And that was?" I asked in a consoling tone. "They called me a 'tramp' and 'sinner', those kind of words." Orpheus said lamenting his recent loss. Miss. Danvers' voice came up on the P.A. system. "Welcome to the new year at Bullworth Academy, will all students please report to the Auditorium, at 9am. Attendance is mandatory." She said over the P.A. "What time is it?" I asked for the time. "8:30am." Orpheus answered. I and Orpheus went inside the main building, to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. We sat in our normal spot with the other Goths. "How'd it go?" Hawthorne said. "Just found out that Orpheus cuts himself." I replied. "It's true." Orpheus said while showing his cuts to the other Goths, "I started soon after Kirby was taken away from me." he added in lament. "Maybe you should stop doing that." Kirby's voice said from behind Orpheus. "Am I hearing things?" Orpheus pondered. "No Kirby is right behind you." Grimore pointed out. Orpheus soon turned around to see the boy who he loved so dearly. It was like a romance novel for a moment. Orpheus rushed to Kirby with open arms and started to hug each other tenderly. Everyone in the cafeteria was in shock and awe. "I thought you were in Texas." Orpheus said. "I was for the summer, but they couldn't change me." Kirby confirmed. The bell rang and everyone went to the Auditorium, like Miss Danvers said to do. We also went there too. The Auditorium was separated by clique, like what happened last year, but this time I was with my clique, we sat next to the Jocks since Kirby was after all one of them. Miss Danvers came up on stage, on the podium. "Attention everyone." Miss Danvers said trying to get everyone's attention, the students followed suit, "Now everyone here's your principal Dr. Crabblesnitch." She added while introducing Dr. Crabblesnitch, while he went to the podium. "Welcome students new and old, to Bullworth Academy. I have recived word from the state board of education that they are doing a little experiment with our school and two neighboring schools. The schools in question are Crestwood Prep and Mornton High School." He explained, while everyone was murmuring, he waited to the murmuring to die down, "The experiment is a merging the two schools with our school, since both schools are day schools and we have more space, they will conform to our boarding school enviroment and such. The experiment will start tommorrow, and I need a few students to show both schools the ropes at Bullworth." He stopped for a moment to read a list of names. "Earnest Jones, Derby Harrington, Johnny Vincent, Russell Northrop, Damon West, and Malice Blackraven." He said the Clique leaders names, including mine, "That is all, you all report to your morning classes." He added while the student left the Audatorium. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts